Question: For a nonnegative integer $n$, let $r_9(n)$ stand for the remainder left when $n$ is divided by $9.$ For example, $r_9(25)=7.$

What is the $22^{\text{nd}}$ entry in an ordered list of all nonnegative integers $n$ that satisfy $$r_9(5n)\le 4~?$$(Note that the first entry in this list is $0$.)
The condition $r_9(5n)\le 4$ can also be stated as $``5n\equiv 0,1,2,3,\text{ or }4\pmod 9."$'

We can then restate that condition again by multiplying both sides by $2:$ $$10n \equiv 0,2,4,6,\text{ or }8\pmod 9.$$This step is reversible (since $2$ has an inverse modulo $9$). Thus, it neither creates nor removes solutions. Moreover, the left side reduces to $n$ modulo $9,$ giving us the precise solution set $$n \equiv 0,2,4,6,\text{ or }8\pmod 9.$$We wish to determine the $22^{\text{nd}}$ nonnegative integer in this solution set. The first few solutions follow this pattern: $$\begin{array}{c c c c c}
0 & 2 & 4 & 6 & 8 \\
9 & 11 & 13 & 15 & 17 \\
18 & 20 & 22 & 24 & 26 \\
27 & 29 & 31 & 33 & 35 \\
36 & 38 & \cdots
\end{array}$$The $22^{\text{nd}}$ solution is $\boxed{38}.$